


Food

by Enigel



Series: Were-MJN [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, Crack, Gen, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	Food

"Hey chaps! And Mum!" Arthur bounded merrily towards the group, nearly tripping over his own paws. "Look, I brought us some food!"

Something small and furry was hanging from his grinning maw.

"Hm, did you kill a defenceless bunny rabbit, Arthur? Wolf form must have really changed you."

"Kill it? No, Douglas, how can you say that?! No, no, it was like that when I- found it."

" _Found_ it? Arthur, you're not trying to feed us roadkill again, are you?"

"Not a significant change, then..."

"Well, um, it was not _on_ the road?" Arthur said hopefully. "It was a bit to the side, in the snow. The car must have thrown it... Poor bunny," he ended on a sniffle.

"No, Arthur, no more raw meet, ever again. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Well, the moon set, and-and then the sun rose, and..."

"And you were sick all over my car!"

"Oh yeah, and that. But I'm really hungry, Mum!"

"Hungry like the wolf?" Douglas interjected.

Martin and Carolyn rolled their eyes, and Douglas flashed his fangs at them.

"Well, luckily _I_ have found us a little something," he said.

"What did you find?" Martin asked suspiciously.

"Tourists."

"Douglas!" Carolyn barked.

"A bunch of tourists who have very graciously - and hastily - donated their picnic box, that is."

"Oh, wow!" Arthur exclaimed. "There's chocolate cheesecake!"

"I was more interested in the Parma ham and salami myself, but far be it from me to try and prevent you from indulging your sweet fang, Arthur."

* * *

"That looks like a weak pack," Grey growled. "Why are you allowing them on our territory?"

"Yes," Shorttail piped in. "Have you grown weak, brother?"

"Shut up, idiot brats," Alpha barked. "Those are not wolves like you and me, and they won't be here long. Those are _werehumans_."

"What? That's a legend!" Shorttail laughed.

"Legend my tail. Every time Mother Moon decreases, they're cursed to turn into _humans_ until she's round again. I saw them myself, bumbling on two paws, hairless and weak like pups. Do you want to catch that?"

"Ew," Grey said eloquently.

"Ew," they agreed, and made a wide circle around MJN's clearing.


End file.
